1. Field of the Invention
This inventin relates generally to television apparatus for receiving, recording and/or reproducing a television signal to display the same, and more particularly to television systems comprising the combination of a television receiver and a recording and/or reproducing device, such as a video tape recorder, for the television signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under popularization of apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR) for recording and/or reproducing television signals, a television system in the form of the combination of a television receiver and the VTR has been proposed. In such a system, a certain selected program of the television signal is received and displayed by the television receiver portion or is recorded and later reproduced for display by the VTR portion. Generally, for the convenience of users, it is desired for the system to be able to receive a specific program for display and simultaneously to receive another specific program for recording. In conventional systems, in order to achieve this result, signal selecting and receiving circuitry, which includes, for example, a tuner, a video and sound intermediate frequency stage and a video and sound detecting stage, is provided in the television receiver portion of the combined system as usual, and an additional signal selecting and receiving circuitry of the same type as that in the television receiver portion is separately provided in the VTR portion. The television signal received by an antenna and applied to the television receiver portion is also applied to the additional signal selecting and receiving circuitry through a signal distributor attached to the input of the television receiver portion. The display stage of the television receiver portion can be selectively supplied with the output of the signal selecting and receiving circuitry provided therein or with the output signal of the VTR, which is a reproduced television signal.
In the above mentioned conventional systems, since both the television receiver portion and the VTR portion have separate signal selecting and receiving circuitries, the connections between both portions and the signal selection at the respective tuners may prove troublesome to users. Further, a relative long transmission line is required to transmit the television signal received by the external antenna to the selecting and receiving circuitry in the VTR portion from the signal distributor. Such a long transmission line can easily pick up various undesirable radio frequency noise signals that interfere with the television signal.